wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Return of the Ex
Return of the Ex is the thirteenth episode of Season 4 on WWE Total Divas. Summary Nikki's ex-boyfriend turns up the heat; Nattie faces career-ending news for both her and TJ; and Paige debates telling her fiancé her true feelings. Recap And you thought last week was awkward. Ha! E!’s “Total Divas” Season 4 finale redefines the very word, thanks in large to a major twist involving Nikki Bella’s love life in which an old flame returns, hips a-swivelin’, from the past. But first, Eva Marie’s long journey back to the ring finally reaches its pinnacle with her first return match at WWE NXT. Even though she understands that WWE is hoping to establish “street cred” at Full Sail University before sending her out on the road full time, Eva’s petrified she won’t get any kind of a reaction when she comes out. That fear is put to rest when she steps out of the curtain; she wrestles a fine contest, hits her new finisher — Sliced Red — with no problem, and the comeback begins in earnest. It’s setbacks, not comebacks, however, plaguing the Natalya/Tyson Kidd household when The Queen of Harts learns she’s nearsighted in one eye and needs a surgery that could prevent her from getting in the ring ever again. Almost immediately after hearing the news, Tyson suffers a neck injury that could very well prevent him from ever getting in the ring again. He’s in good enough spirits as his recovery starts, and seems more curious how Nattie will resolve her own issue. She decides to do so by claiming she has perfect vision and everything is going to be fine, rather than adding to Tyson’s general stress level. Paige’s stress level is going through the roof, meanwhile. She spends the Season 4 finale waffling on whether or not she should break off her engagement, which she decides not to do — at least for now — for fear of losing Kevin for good, though she can’t quite justify it to herself. Which brings us to the Bellas. Dolph Ziggler, who’s flitted around the periphery this whole season, bursts onto the scene with some flirty banter for ex-girlfriend Nikki that Brie suspects is a sign of lingering feelings. Dolph denies this and Nikki takes it all in stride … until The Showoff confesses he does, in fact, still carry a torch for her and has grown up to the point where he’s willing to get married and have kids. And then he tries to kiss her aaaaand… to be continued! Image gallery 01_TD413_09292015-1427759585.jpg 02_TD413_09292015-2094093587.jpg 03_TD413_09292015-3535389826.jpg 04_TD413_09292015-792739063.jpg 05_TD413_09292015-2166926694.jpg 06_TD413_09292015-2833258900.jpg 07_TD413_09292015-109611013.jpg 08_TD413_09292015-2288185151.jpg 11_TD413_09292015-3535743650.jpg 09_TD413_09292015-638221998.jpg 10_TD413_09292015-2094512947.jpg 12_TD413_09292015-4218920528.jpg 13_TD413_09292015-1428099009.jpg 14_TD413_09292015-2833708980.jpg 15_TD413_09292015-109995557.jpg 16_TD413_09292015-793170647.jpg 17_TD413_09292015-2167292742.jpg 18_TD413_09292015-264512636.jpg 19_TD413_09292015-2712450541.jpg 20_TD413_09292015-793632951.jpg 21_TD413_09292015-2166714662.jpg 22_TD413_09292015-2834154964.jpg 23_TD413_09292015-109401157.jpg 24_TD413_09292015-4219251760.jpg 25_TD413_09292015-1427389857.jpg 26_TD413_09292015-2094827859.jpg 27_TD413_09292015-3535018178.jpg 28_TD413_09292015-1549697016.jpg 29_TD413_09292015-4063686249.jpg 31_TD413_09292015-109296229.jpg 32_TD413_09292015-793448087.jpg 33_TD413_09292015-2166595334.jpg 34_TD413_09292015-2094688115.jpg 35_TD413_09292015-3534943970.jpg 36_TD413_09292015-4219093520.jpg 37_TD413_09292015-1427297153.jpg 38_TD413_09292015-3690509499.jpg 39_TD413_09292015-1972380970.jpg 40_TD413_09292015-2289653695.jpg 41_TD413_09292015-638699054.jpg 42_TD413_09292015-265908956.jpg 43_TD413_09292015-2712789837.jpg 44_TD413_09292015-1548229432.jpg 45_TD413_09292015-4062218921.jpg 46_TD413_09292015-3689430619.jpg 47_TD413_09292015-1971367882.jpg 48_TD413_09292015-4218079472.jpg 49_TD413_09292015-1426217313.jpg 50_TD413_09292015-266312956.jpg 51_TD413_09292015-2713128301.jpg 52_TD413_09292015-2290071967.jpg 53_TD413_09292015-639051790.jpg 54_TD413_09292015-3689861243.jpg 55_TD413_09292015-1971732970.jpg 56_TD413_09292015-1548678424.jpg 57_TD413_09292015-4062602377.jpg 58_TD413_09292015-2093745075.jpg 59_TD413_09292015-3534000674.jpg 60_TD413_09292015-1548076920.jpg 61_TD413_09292015-4063057641.jpg Category:2015 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 4) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes